One Door Closes,Another Opens
by JussiVuori
Summary: Amy has just found out her boyfriend ,Mike has been cheating on her and he doesn't want to let Amy go,but Amy finds comfort in Jeff Hardy.
1. Default Chapter

One door closes,another opens Fan Fic: After Raw,Amy was exhausted, not to mention angry.She had just found her boyfriend,Mike in Victoria's locker room making out with her.As Amy was packing her bag the tears started to spill as she remembered all the good times Mike and her had,but quickly remembered he cheated on her and they broke up. She returned to her hotel room and found Mike in there,luckily she had all of her things in her bag as she hadn't unpacked and she just quickly turned around and got back into the elevator and pressed the "down" button.Unluckily,Mike saw Amy and followed her into the elevator to bully her back to being his girl.What he didn't know was that Jeff and Matt hardy were also in the elevator,until he started bullying Amy."Amy I don't think it was the best idea for you to leave me!" he hissed through gritted teeth."Well I do!" Amy replied coldly."I think you will think differently when I've had my say." "We don't!" said Matt and Jeff in unison.Mike jumped "What are you doing here 'Hardy Boyz' "he said doing little finger quotes. "Oh that...we're about to kick your ass"said Jeff.Just then the elevator got to Jeff and Matt's floor and Amy just said to get out and dragged them out of the elevator with her."Hey guys do you mind if I crash on the floor of your room,because I don't wanna go back to my room with Mike. "Yeah sure." they said to Amy,"wanna go out and get something to eat?" "sure guys I'll just go and put my bag away first." "Okay"they said. At three o'clock in the morning Amy's moblie started ringing."Hello"Amy said groggily,still half asleep"who is this?" "Hello gorgeous"Mike replied.Amy just told him to stick his phone where the sun never shines then hung up her mobile and went back to sleep. In the morning Amy woke up and looked at her watch"Oh geez,it's 12:00 and I have to be at the airport by 1:00!" "Aimes what's wrong?"Jeff answered groggily."Jeff I have to be at the airport at 1:00 and it's already 12:00!" "settle Ames you're already packed and the airport's only a 5 minute drive away."Oh that's good" said Amy who was calmer now,"good." When Amy and the Hardys arrived Mike was there,so they decided to just get on the plane without going to the newsstand to get a magazine to read. When they arrived in Hawaii,Amy and the Hardys went to check into their hotel,then they went to the beach where the divas were having a photo shoot.Amy was dressed in a sparkled white bikini,with a pair of white sparkled hot pants. While the photographer was taking photos of all the divas, the Hardys were swimming in the water and dunking each other,they looked like they were 9 again thought Amy. As Amy packed her things up and headed for their hotel,Jeff caught up with her. "Ames,are you ok?"Jeff asked."Yeah I'm fine,just tired." "okay"Jeff said. Amy,The Hardys,Trish,Joanie(Chyna),Stephanie Mcmahon,Adam(Edge),Jay(Christian),Shane(Hurricane)Helms and Chris Jericho made their way onto the plane going to Miami and Amy sat next to Jeff,Trish next to Matt,Joanie next to Adam,chris next to steph and Jay next to Shane."Ames you look tired"said Jeff "go to sleep okay?" "Sure Jeff,wake me up when we land,okay?" "Sure." (2 hours later)"Wake up Ames"said Jeff."I don't wanna"Amy said groggily. "Ames,wake up,we're home,get up and outta the car." "I don't wanna!" said Amy even more groggily."Alright,you leave me no choice!"Jeff started tickling Amy,Amy was extremely ticklish and Jeff knew it was one of Amy's weaknesses."Alright,alright I'm up!"Amy screamed."Ha,I won!"Said Jeff poking his tongue out at Amy."You are sooo dead,Hardy!"Amy squealed crazily,diving for Jeff. Amy landed right on Jeff's stomach,straddling his waist,tickling him furiosly,until Jeff grabbed Amy's face and pulled her down his lips brushed againt hers as they shared a passionate kiss.Jeff pulled back form Amy and said"I'm sorry Ames,I don't know what came over me"Amy's answer was pulling Jeff up for another kiss.As things were getting pretty heated up,Matt,Steph,Trish,Joanie(Chyna),Adam(Edge),Jay(Christian),Shane(Herricane) Helms,and Chris Jericho walked into the living room.(Author's note read this sentence really fast)."Well,well,well,what's new,new,new?"Adam asked. "Uh hi guys"said Amy shyly,her cheeks burning a deep colour of crimson. "Hi"they all replied in unison."If you don't mind,we don't want to see you to making out,so if you don't mind....."Said Chris "shuddup"Jeff replied.Amy stood up quickly and ran for the bathroom,trying to get away from her friends questioning looks."Look what you did now" Said Jeff a little more louder than he'd meant to. In the bathroom he'd found Amy sitting on the sink,her face still as red as it was a moment ago."Hey Ames" "yeah,rainbow brite?" "You ok?" "yeah I'm fine" "oh okay then I'll Ju....."Jeff's words were cut short because Amy had him in another liplock.Just then,Shane opened the door "do you guys wanna go out dancing with us at this new club?" "Yea sure okay"they replied in unison and walked out of the bathroom,followng Shane."Hey sorry guys,'bout before" said Chris & Adam "that's okay"Amy said. Amy,Steph,Trish and Joanie(Chyna) were all getting ready in Amy's bedroom. "What do you guys think of this outfit?" Amy asked her friends as she held up a light purple sparkled spaghetti strap top with a matching thong and a white pair of cargo pants with a purple-studded belt with matching purple studded wrist cuffs/bangles. "Whoa,Ames the guys'll love that outfit sooo much!"Trish exclaimed,"Yeah they won't be able to keep their chins off the table"said Joanie."More like Jeff won't be able to keep his chin off the table" Steph said."So spill" Steph said"what happened between you and Jeff?" "Well I fell asleep on the plane,and as you all must know Jeff had to carry me to the car.When we got home Jeff woke me up ,I said I didn't wanna wake up so he tickled me so I woke up.He said haha and that he'd won and poked his tongue out at me so I dove at him,pinning him to the ground and tickled him,then he pulled my face down to his and kissed me passionately.He said sorry and he didn't know what came over him,I kissed him back,then you all came in."Said Amy,who by now was breathing quite heavily. "Whoa,girl!"Trish exclaimed "Yeah!" Said Steph "I know!" Said Joanie.Just then there was a knock on the door,it was Jeff. "Can you guys get Amy for me?"He asked Trish & Joanie "Yeah sure.Ames come here!" "Hi"said Amy to Jeff as she closed the door behind her. "Wow you look gorgeous tonight Ames"said Jeff who was looking at her outfit. Amy had a light purple spaghetti strap top with her matching thong,matching wrist cuffs,she had her hair in spirals and it was in a high ponytail,she had on white baggy cargo pants and had Purple high heeled boots."Thanks"Amy said. "About what happened before,well...did you like it?" "Yeah,did you?" "Yeah...can I ask you something?" "Yeah,what?" "Will you be my girl?" "Hell yeah!" Amy squealed pulling him down for a kiss. Amy's squealing made Amy's and one of the spare room's doors fly open and all thier friends looked at them in awe."It's about time!" Yelled Matt and Joanie. Oblivious to all their friends watching,Amy and Jeff deepened their kiss,in about 5 seconds they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. "Well is everyone ready to go to the club?"Asked Amy. "Hell yeah!"They all said."Ha ha,very funny."Said Jeff "What?"They said in unison looking innocent. "Lets go." Said Amy "okay,let's go" said Joanie. the club was crowded,the Hardy Boyz theme song came on and she pulled Jeff onto the dance floor and they started doing the Hardy Boyz dance routine,Matt and the others joined them and the crowd cleared from the floor and watched as the group did the whole dance routine over and over until the song ended. The crowd clapped and the group went to find a table."Woah,that was tiring"said Amy. "Yeah"Jeff agreed.Just then Amy's fave song(LuvePassionFuryEnergy by Boy Hits Car)came on and she pulled Jeff onto the dance floor again. After what seemed like hours of dancing and millions of glasses of Vanilla coke,they decided to go home.  
  
When they got home it was already three in the morning so they decided to just go to bed. All the girls were sleeping in Amy's room,and since none of the girls were tired ,they decided to just talk about girl stuff."Did you see this new tank-top at hot topic?"Amy asked Steph."It has 'Gurls Rule!' in purple glitter on a white halter neck. "Really,cool I gotta go buy one tomorrow"Steph said. All the girls fell asleep at five in the morning and woke up at twelve. When Amy came downstairs Jeff said "I thought you'd all died you were all asleep for so long he said ,pulling Amy up for a good morning kiss. "We weren't asleep for as long as you think Skittles"said Amy making her way over to the breakfast table,grabbing the burger Matt was about to bite."Hey!" Matt yelled as Amy took a bite"what?" Amy said acting all innocent before breaking out in a mad fit of giggles as Matt chased her around the house,trying to retrieve his burger. Just as Jeff started chasing Amy,Joanie,Steph and Trish came down and started chasing Matt,soon it became a full fight,(mucking around,playful fight.)Amy was tickling Matt,making him nearly pee his pants,Joanie was playfully punching Chris, Adam against Steph(Steph was slapping him senseless),Jay and Jeff double teaming Trish who was still winning because they were so ticklish,Shane however was sneaking up behind Joanie,which was a bad move because she was about to suplex Chris and landed on Shane who was badly winded. About a half hour later they all got tired and sat down at the breakfast table. The doorbell rung and Amy went to get the door.It was Mike and he had his friends with him,he pushed his way into the door and threatened Amy again."Guys!"Amy yelled,everyone turned up almost immediately and Mike hit Amy.This just made everyone mad,Jeff,Matt,Adam,Shane,Joanie,Steph,Trish and Amy started to 'open a can of 'whoopass' on Mike and his friends.Scared,Mike and his friends got into their cars and drove away.Amy had a cut on her forehead and Joanie was the first one to notice it."Ames,are you okay,he cut your forehead?" "What,that A$$HOLE cut her face!" "Calm down Rainbow Brite,I'm fine." "You sure Ames?" "Yeah I'm sure" "well come with me and we'll clean your face up" Jeff said "okay" Amy replied. In the bathroom,Jeff was cleaning Amy's face with a wet towel and then he put a small band-aid on it and he kissed it "all better?" Jeff asked Amy "Yeah" Amy said as she pulled him down for a small kiss."Ames,Raw is on!" Joanie yelled. "Okay we'll be down in a minute!" Amy yelled back. As Amy and Jeff got downstairs,they saw Vince Mcmahon walking down to the ring with Shane Mcmahon behind him.As they sat down Vince said "since The Dudley's cheated the Hardy's out of thier tag-team titles,Shane and I have decided to give the Hardy's an oppertunity to get them back at the next PPV:Bad Blood,The Dudley's manager,Stacy kiebler will not be at ringside,as she is recovering from an injury,hovever Lita wiil be at ringside.Lita will also be wrestling at Bad Blood for the womens title.There will be a special guest referee for the tag-team title match who will be revealed on the night,thankyou. Raw was now finished and Jeff,Matt and Amy were estatic,and jumping up and down,Jeff and Amy kissed,then Jeff,Matt and Amy had a big group hug,followed by a big hi-five."Good for you guys!" all of them said over and over again. "After that,they decided to order pizza-3 BBQ meatlovers and 2 supreme pizzas. After pizza,they all decided to play 'Twister' Jay was calling the positions and the rest of them were following Jay's directions."right hand green" Jay said as they all tried to get a hand in the green circle,"Right foot Green"Jay said,as the others tried to put their feet on the green circle they fell and Amy fell first so all the others fell on her."Ouch!" She screamed when they all fell on her "that really winded me for a second." "Sorry Ames" they all said in unison as they got up. Jeff helped Amy up and they decided to go to bed. "Jeff,do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Amy asked "yeah sure,but what about the other girls,where will they sleep?" "They can slepp in the spare room" Amy said. "Okay cool" Jeff replied. Amy got changed into a little tank-topp and some comfy hot-pants and Jeff stripped to his boxers and they went to bed wrapped in each other's arms. In the morning,amy woke up and turned to Jeff and woke him up with a kiss "morning Jeffy" "Morning hon" said Jeff after he returned her kiss. "You wanna go to Hot Topic today?" "Yeah sure Ames." "I need to get some new bikinis and stuff" I need some more street clothes to wrestle in too." Jeff and Amy went downstairs and had breakfast then they asked everyone if they wanted to go to Hot Topic with them.They all said they would,and that they could then go to the beach for a while.After breakfast,they got into Matt's,Jeff's and Trish's cars and went to Hot Topic.Amy chose a baby blue strapless bikini top with a matching pair of blue swimming hot pants.After they paid for all of their things they decided to go to the beach for a while.When they arrived at the beach,the girls left to get changed in the womens lockers and the guys went to the mens lockers.In the mens lockers all the guys wrere talking."I think I'm gonna ask Ames to marry me." "When do you think baby bro?" Matt asked "I might ask her after the match on Bad Blood Jeff said thoughtfully. "Yeah good idea bro"Matt replied. When they were all dressed,they came out of the lockers and got in the water. Matt,Jeff,Joanie and Amy played against against Trish,Steph,Adam and Jay in chicken. Amy was on Jeff's shoulders and Joanie was on Matt's shoulders and Trish was on Jay's shoulders and Steph on Adam's.After about five minutes,Amy,Jeff Matt and Joanie got the upperhand in the game and Amy knocked trish off Jay's shoulders and Joanie knocked Steph off Adam's.While all the others played in the water,Jeff and Amy went for a walk "Jeff,I need to tell you something" 'What is it Ames?" Jeff asked curiosly."I love you so much,I just wanna be with you forever."Amy said "Amy," "yeah?" "I fell exactly the same way." "What,you slipped on your ass too?" "What?" Jeff said confused. "You said you fell exactly the same way." "Oh,I meant feel" said Jeff,his cheeks burning scarlet "I know...bad joke." " No,not really" said Jeff pulling her up for a kiss."We'd better go home" said Jeff. "Yeah,let's go get the guys"Amy replied. In the locker room,Amy was telling the girls what happened,what she said to Jeff and what Jeff said/did back while getting dressed at the same time "and then he said he fell exactly the same way." Amy said while the girls watched and listened curiosly. When they got home,Amy and Jeff went upstairs,making out. Amy had never felt this way about anyone before,and she told Jeff so,which led to a big make out session.They made out so much in Amy's room it led to something more,which left Amy and Jeff smiling as they walked back downstairs. When Amy got downstairs,Joanie,Steph and Trish pulled her into the kitchen to hear all the juicy bits of what happened between her and Jeff "Guys,I'm not telling you everything.All I'll tell you is I've never felt this way about anyone before.And I love Jeff so much." "Oh,okay we won't ask then." Trish said "thanks" Amy replied.  
  
4Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hurry up Ames,we gotta get to the hotel!" Matt yelled through the bathroom door. "Hold on Matt!" Amy yelled back through the door. Amy watched intently as the little stick she was holding turned pink.Amy wasn't sure if her test being positive was a good thing,or a bad thing but she knew she had to go to a doctor to have a check-up.As Amy walked out the door Matt said "I was beginning to think you fell asleep,Ames." "Shuddup" Amy mumbled to Matt. When they got to the hotel,Amy went to Steph's hotel room,and spilled the beans about being pregnant."Oh my god Ames that's great!"Steph squealed. "I know,but how will I tell Jeff?" "I've got an idea" said Steph. Amy and Steph went into Vince's office and asked Vince if he could put Amy and Jeff in a romantic angle storyline."Okay,but why do you want me to?" "Well I'm pregnant with his baby,and it would raise a few eyebrows if out of the blue,I announce that I'm on leave to give birth to Jeff Hardy's baby." "Ah,I see" Vince said "consider it done." "Thankyou so much Vince!" Amy said as she and Steph walked out the door."Don't mention it."  
  
2 weeks later As Raw started,Amy was pacing in her locker room,tonight was the night she was going to tell Jeff she was pregnant.As the Raw firewoks started,she made her way to the curtain,she was on first,not in a match,but she was going to publically tell Jeff the news,she would tell all WWE viewers too.After the Raw theme finished,Amy's music hit and she made her way to the ring with a microphone.When she got to the bottom of the ramp,she climbed up the stairs to the ring and stepped through the middle rope."Would Jeff please come out?" Amy asked through the microphone. Jeff's music hit and he came out,did his dance routine,ran down to the ring and slipped in through the bottom rope."Jeff I have something to tell you" Amy said seriously."What is it?" Said Jeff through a microphone of his own. "I...I'm pregnant with your baby" Amy said.Jeff said nothing,he just picked her up and swung her a round in his arms and kissed her. They made their way backstage,with big smiles on their faces. "Oh my god Ames you're pregnant!" Yelled trish and Joanie hugging her,nearly knocking her on her butt."Yea,I am" Amy said exitedly. "Ames,you did great out there"Steph said."Did you know?" Jeff asked. "Yeah,I helped her organize this whole thing,and you both have the next month off starting tonight,Jeff,you have a match against The Rock who is supposed to be caught hitting on Lita,and be stopped by you,you are supposed to tear some tendons in you leg in the last 30 seconds of the match,thus getting you a month off." "Cool Steph,you really thought this through" Jeff said,surprised. "It's my job Jeff,you'd better go get ready for your match,enjoy your time off,bye"Steph said,walking away smiling. "Ames,Jeff,congratulations"Chris,Jay,AdamShane and Matt said in unison. "Amy,Jeff can I have a word with you in my office?" Vince asked. "Sure Vince...come on Jeff" Amy said. When they went into Vince's office,he gestured for them to sit down. "Well,I want you two to know that I am pleased about this baby and if you want to,tonight we can tape a promo of your wedding but it won't be genuine.We will say that you two got married the last Tuesday after Raw last week.So do you think you two are up to that?If you are we'll have to tape it tonight okay?" "Okay,we're game" said Amy and Jeff in unison. "Alright,you'd better get to the haid and make-up,then wardrobe,bye." "Bye Vince" they said.  
  
**Later on that night** "And 5,4,3,2,and1!" the director shouted to signal the promo's beginning. As Amy was walking down the hallway,(in the promo as mentioned before)The Rock walked up behind her."Hey,Lita,are you looking sad because you aren't married to The Rock,or because you're having that freaky litttle Hardy's kid?" "Hey,Rock are you looking so sad because I'm with Jeff,not you or because you can't get a girlfriend?" "Well niether,but don't be a smart-a$$ with The Rock." "Well don't hit on a married woman!" said Amy,slappng him in the face as he ran his hand down her back and left it on her a$$.Just then Jeff Hardy walked around the corner with Matt close behind."Stop hitting on my wife Dwayne" said Jeff. "Yeah,leave her alone,big perve,hitting on a pregnant woman,who just so happens to be married too." "Yeah,leave me alone" said Amy. "I'll see you in the ring Rock,go get al your gear on,and you'd better have alot of energy because you're taking on both Hardy Boyz" "okay,see you there 'Hardy Boyz' " The Rock said walking away.Amy just walked over to Jeff and kissed him passionately,getting a big reaction from the crowd,and they walked away."  
  
**The Match and after** "Matt Hardy executes a perfect 'Twist Of Fate' and Jeff Hardy goes upstairs for a 'Swanton Bomb',he hits it and goes for the pin, 1-2-3!" Jim Ross yelled through the headphones.The Rock got up and took the steel chair from Lillian and hit Matt Hardy in the back of the head and started doing damage to Jeff's leg.AMy ran out to the ring with Trish Stratus who was Matt's girlfriend,and her Best friend and they got Matt outta the ring,kicked The Rock over and got Jeff outta the ring too. As they went up the ramp,Jeff Hardy fell over,due to some tendons being teared in his right leg.Amy helped him up and supported his weight all the way to the back. They now got ready to tape the wedding promo for the show.Amy was wearing a white diamond charm necklace,with sapphires encrusted in the middle of the biggest charm on the necklace.She was waering a silver tiara and her hair was up in a big twisty sort of thing.her wedding dress wasn't very traditional-it was a knee-length skirt witha layer of icy-blue lace over it,and a matching formal singlet top.Her eyes had light blue powder on them with white smoothed over it.She looked beautiful,she had on a light-blue frost lipstick to go with her dress/outfit. Jeff was wearing a black tux,with his hair out and light blue-so his hair didn't clash with Amy's dress.Trish,Steph and Joanie her bridesmaids all had light blue of the shoulder sleevless icy blue dresses on with make up a little different to Amy's on.Adam,Chris,Matt,Jay and Shane the best men all had on black tuxes on and they all looked so cute altogether. As Amy was walking down the pretend aisle with all the bridesmaids,her eyes caught Jeff's and it felt like it was the real thing. As the marriage promo finished Jeff showed her the papers they had to sign to make the marriage legal and binding-it turned out that it really was the real thing and Steph,Jeff,Vince,Trish,Joanie,Adam,Shane,Chris and Matt had orgainised it and made it a whole surprise.And to top it all off,they had a honeymoon in Cameron NC and Jeff had bought a new house for Amy,the baby and himself. "So,wanna go to the dressing room and pack,before we leave for our honeymoon?" Jeff asked."Okay,but first let's say thankyou to everyone and say goodbye." Once they had said bye and thanked everyone,they went to the dressing room and packed.  
  
pt.2 As Jeff and Amy got off the plane at Cameron,NC,Amy felt Jeff put his arm around her shoulders.When they got to the baggage claim,they got their bags and walked out the airport doors with their bodyguard,Charles. When they arrived at their new house,Amy realized that for the first time in her life,she felt truly happy and safe,she trusted Jeff 100%. When they got inside,she went into the bathroom-she felt really sick,morning sickness probably.But her attention turned to something else when she looked around,the bathroom was beautiful the sink was made out of white marble and there was a spa,shower and a bath.the spa was like a miniture swimming pool. It was 20 by 20,as big as a wrestling ring.But her attention was turned back to her morning sickness when she turned back to the toilet and vomited. "Honey,are you okay in there?" Jeff called out to her. "Yeah,just morning sickness." Amy called back. "Okay,just yell if you need me,I'll be in the kitchen,okay." Jeff said. "Sure" Amy replied.  
  
5 Minutes later Amy and Jeff were sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Honey,I scheduled an appointment at the doctors,do you wanna come?" Amy asked."Yeah,when can we find out whether it's a boy or a girl?" Jeff asked thoughtfully.""We can today if you want" "yeah that would be cool." "Okay,then we'll ask her today when I have the ultrasound,okay?" "Okay." Jeff said."We'd better get ready because the appiontment is in half an hour. "Okay,let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

Please Don't sue,This is just for fun and does not reflect the real natures of any person involved.even if ya did sue,you'd get a couple of dollars and a ball of lint lol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Amy and Jeff got in the car,Amy asked Jeff if he wanted to know what sex the baby was before it was born."Yeah,sure so we can decorate the baby's nursery before it's born." "Cool,I wanna know it's sex too."Amy replied.  
  
When they got to the doctors,Amy and Jeff went up to the front desk and checked in."Put this gown on and wait in room 2 please." "Thankyou" they both said in unison. When Amy had the gown on she sat on the bed."I'm so exited we're having a baby together Ames." Jeff said."Me too Jeffy." "Hello Mr Hardy,Miss Dumas" said the doctor,walking in."Hello Dr Marsh" Jeff and Amy said. "How long have you known that you've been pregnant Amy" the doctor said. "About two weeks." Amy replied. I found out two Mondays ago. "Mmmmmm...." Said the doctor. "Well I'll just give you an ultrasound okay?" "Sure" Amy replied.While the doctpr was doing the ultrasound,he said "I can hear 2 heartbeats from your stomach,I think you have twins." "Oh my god,cool!" Amy and Jeff said in unison."Well,to make sure the babies are healthy so far I will have to get a urine sample and a blood sample.I would like you to come back in about three months to have another ultrasound.  
  
~~~~When they get home~~~~ "I think we should invite everyone to dinner and tell them we're having twins." Said Jeff,while wrapping his arms around Amy."Yeah,we should." Amy replied,just before pulling his head down and kissing him."What do you want for dinner?" "We could get Chinese." "Cool." Amy replied."I'll ring everyone." Jeff said. When everyone had arrived for dinner,Jeff had opened a bottle of wine and Amy immediately started eating lots of food."Ames,I know that you're pregnant and all but,geez,slow down!" Steph exclaimed."Give her a break Steph,she's eating for three." Jeff said."What!" Everyone yelled."Um,yeah,I'm having twins." Amy said before running down the hallway into the bathroom and vomiting in the toilet. "Ames,are you okay?" Jeff said,when he walked through the door. "I think so." Amy replied.After dinner everyone went home and Amy and Jeff went to bed.  
  
~~~~3 months later~~~~ Amy and Jeff walked into the doctor's office,checked in and went to room 2 where Amy got changed into the gown."Hello Amy,Jeff." Said the doctor."Hi." They replied. **In the ultrasound** "Well, I'm definitely sure that you have twins.they look pretty healthy too." Said the doctor. "Well come back in about another three months and I'll have a look at you." Said the doctor."Thanks." Said Amy and Jeff as they left the doctor's office.  
  
~~~~3 more months later~~~~ "Well,if you want I could tell you both what sex both the babies are" Said the doctor "Yes,we would like to know please." "One is a boy,and one is a girl" "Oh they will be soo cute together" said Amy." "Of course they will Ames,they're babies." Jeff said. "I know." Amy replied."Okay everything seems to be fine with the babies. "Thanks." Amy said. When they got home Amy had a shower and put dinner on.Later on she put a movie on and fell asleep on the sofa halfway through it.Jeff noticed she was asleep so he carried her upstairs and put her in their bed.  
  
~~~~3 months later~~~~ Amy woke up and got out of bed.'Where's Jeff' Amy thought to herself as she pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs."Good morning gorgeous." Jeff said as he kissed her on the cheek."Likewise." Amy replied. "So do you want to go shopping for baby clothes today Jeff?" Amy asked. "Ames,today you could go into labour,you were due to 2 weeks ago." "Okay then,we'll stay here.by the way,thanks for breakfast." "No problem" Jeff replied."So what do you wanna do today?" Amy asked. "Stay here and watch T.V,there's a show that shows people in the maternity ward." "Okay,I'm gonna go to the bathroom." "Alright." When Amy got to the bathroom,she felt something wet run down her legs.'Oh my god' thought Amy,"Jeff!" She yelled."What Amy?" Said Jeff as he got to the bathroom."My water just broke." "Oh my god,hold on I'll get you some clean pants then we'll go to the hospital.I'll call Matt on the way and he'll call everyone else." "Okay,I'll just breathe like they told me to." Amy replied. When they got to the hospital,Steph,Matt,Joanie,Shane,Chris,TrishAdam and Jay were already there."Hey girl,how are ya feeling?" Steph,Joanie and Trish asked. "Fine,I guess."Amy replied.  
  
**************************** Hey everyone! I need to know what you all think of this story,so I can make it better. Review or Team Extreme will get ya (Does a cold laugh) lol. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my stories I luv ya all. 


End file.
